


I don't know (how to play the game of love)

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chess, Co-workers, Dream Setting, Dreams, Fic Remix, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Modern, Office Setting, Reincarnation, Remix, Secret Crush, dream - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Arthur has strange dreams.





	I don't know (how to play the game of love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red and White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734046) by [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum). 



> **Warnings:** Non Canon Compliant. Open Ending.  
>  **Notes:** Dear recipient, I hope you like this remix of your story with somewhat the same plot but from Arthur's POV. I enjoyed reading your version and was inspired to write this. I know in your notes you said this is a series and you're working on sequels so I didn't want to venture off too much from your original ending. The title of this story is inspired by _Everybody (play the game of love)_ from the Queen song that's the series name for "Red and White." Thank you to I for the beta.

It's the same dream. 

Almost the same damn dream nearly every bloody night. 

The Red King marches on, his Knights by his side — he thinks there should only be two, but there's more. They change guard often, protecting the Red King, _him_ , and his faithful companion. 

Arthur knows he's the king, because, of course he is. But his companion? His Knights? They move around him, dancing smoothly as knights and rooks on a chessboard—but he can never see their faces. 

His defenders are always turned away from him. 

The only face he does see is the White Queen’s. She's always coming at him, headstrong, and his faithful unit lay down their lives for him. One by one. All but the companion. 

Is he a knight? _His_ queen? His _pawn_? Arthur doesn't know. 

He wakes up.

♚ ♕ ♚

If it isn't the chessboard, then it's the _other_ dream. Arthur doesn't talk about it. Doesn't tell anyone because he thinks if he talks about it, it'll go away.

Sometimes Arthur wakes up from the game of chess and then slips right into _it_. 

He holds him close. Their bodies intertwining as if at times they _are_ the same person. Often, Arthur's cross with him. _He_ has betrayed him. But Arthur still calls him to his bed at night. 

Night after night. 

At home, or in a tent, or catches him in the stable. Arthur pours his love into it. He pours all his rage, hurt, and fear into it. Arthur is petrified of being alone. Of him walking away.

And Merlin takes it. Accepts Arthur for who and how he is. Loves everything Arthur has to give to him. 

_Never betray me_.

♚ ♕ ♚

He's back on the chessboard. There's a traitor in the mix. The White Queen distracts Arthur's companion, whose face he still cannot see, and then Arthur hears the scream. The wail of _Merlin_ hurt. But when he's finally allowed to turn, his Knights, his _friends_ are looking at him… _Merlin_ looking at him — Merlin isn't the one that's hurt.

 _Arthur_ is dying. He reaches for Merlin who is rushing to him but his body transforms into a faceless wooden piece and falls in front of him. 

Arthur wakes. 

It was the same damn dream. On repeat. Except tonight, he dies and sees his companion's face. He wonders what has changed because this time his dream has a new conclusion. 

Closing his eyes again, Arthur wishes for Merlin to be there with him. Comforting him. But he knows it's not possible. At the office, they're barely even friends.

♚ ♕ ♚

The entire building is quiet. It's still early in the morning but it looks as though something has happened. When he approaches Gwen's desk, she looks confused and agitated.

"What's the matter?" he asks. 

"What would be the matter, sir?" 

"I don't know, Guinevere, that's why I'm asking you." 

"It's Merlin, sir," she says in a small voice. 

"What about him?" His name simply spoken out loud has Arthur’s heart beating faster. The images from his dreams swim freely in his mind, making his cheeks hot. He also sees the blood, the cries, his friends _there_ but _not there_ for him. And he thinks he remembers the taste of Merlin on his lips. 

He remembers the feeling of skin on skin. He's _sure_ he knows what Merlin tastes like, and he aches to find out if he's right.

"He's in an awful mood, is all. Maybe not awful, but _different_. I'm worried about him. We all are. When he's here, he cheers everyone up. Just now, he barely looked at anyone and didn't remember half his tasks. Just says he's tired." 

"Oh," Arthur says, unsure of how to reassure Gwen. He is doubtful he can come up with a good enough excuse to go and see Merlin today. Every day he finds a reason, and every day, he wonders if Merlin sees the desire on his face. 

Before Merlin had worked in the office, Arthur had felt his life was nothing short of ordinary. But now, knowing he will see Merlin again on a Monday makes his weekends go faster and dreaming about their potential is what helps him fall asleep at night. 

If Merlin is in a bad mood, Arthur feels like he needs to do something. He doesn't know, can't imagine, what it would be that'd make Merlin pout. He hopes it isn't man trouble. Arthur allows himself his fantasies of Merlin because he's believed Merlin to be single. It would be devastating to discover that Merlin's in a relationship with someone else. 

Arthur isn't ready to go back to his dull old life.

♚ ♕ ♚

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur says walking into Merlin's tiny office prepared to ask him out for lunch. He has his pretext ready: _Gwen says you're in a bad mood. Let me buy you lunch._ Now, he just has to be able to say the words aloud.

Merlin's looking at him strangely. A small smile plays at the corner of his lips and soon it turns into a full-on grin. Arthur wants to sigh with relief. This could be his day. 

"I think I had a dream about you last night." 

Arthur nearly stops in his tracks. _I dream about you every bloody night,_ he wants to say. "Oh?" He can't help but smirk himself. "Care to share?" 

"Not here," says Merlin and Arthur is disappointed by the answer. He doesn't have time to dwell though, because Merlin adds, "How about over dinner?" 

"My place?" asks Arthur. 

"Tonight?" replies Merlin. 

"Well, no time like the present." 

Merlin finally stands up from his chair and looks Arthur in the eye. "Can I tell my friends I have a date?" He sounds nervous.

"I'd rather you didn't tell the entire office because I don't want my father to know I have a boyfriend before I actually _do_. But yeah, you can tell your friends you have a date. Maybe even phone your roommates you won't be coming home tonight." Arthur knows Merlin doesn't have flatmates but lives with his mother, although he's not about to reveal that and sound totally stalkerish. 

Merlin laughs and it's a warm, lovely sound. Absolutely different from the painful wail in his dream the night before. He never wants to hear Merlin hurt in real life. 

"One step at a time, Mr Pendragon." 

"Of course," Arthur says, chuckling. "I was only kidding. Don't want you to think I'm that easy." He winks at Merlin and is ready to walk out of his office when Merlin tugs on his arm. Arthur looks back and Merlin is smiling at him again. This smile is different than the others Merlin has given him. 

This smile tugs at the familiar. It's reminiscent of his dreams. 

Merlin comes around his desk and he's face-to-face with Arthur. So close, Arthur can feel his breath on his face. 

"A first kiss before a date?" Arthur asks trying to sound amused. He's anything but. Desperate. He's been longing to kiss Merlin for days. 

"A first kiss of many," Merlin replies. 

Their lips touch, gentle and tentative at first but it isn't long until Merlin deepens the kiss. Merlin wants him. The desire Arthur has felt isn't in any way one-sided. He sighs into the kiss, allowing Merlin to take him anywhere he wants. 

Eventually, Arthur leaves. They've both got a goofy grin on their faces and he can't wait for tonight. He figures he's having lunch alone but that's okay. His ordinary life just took another interesting turn. 

After all, it was just a dream and Merlin is a reality.


End file.
